


Halloween Blowout

by DiegoSandiego



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Play, Ass Expansion, Ass Inflation, Ass Play, Body Expansion, Body Horror, Body Inflation, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, F/F, Farting, Fat Shaming, Fattening, Force-Feeding, Halloween Costumes, Humiliation, Kiss of Death, Magic, Mortal Kombat, Nipple Inflation, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation, Weight Gain, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, belly inflation, deflation, huge ass, huge boobs, huge booty, huge tits, mileena - Freeform, pooltoy, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoSandiego/pseuds/DiegoSandiego
Summary: A bitchy and full of herself pornstar is in search for the perfect Halloween costume. She comes across a small shop ran by a witch who teaches her a lesson she would never come to forget.





	Halloween Blowout

Halloween is now upon us. It is the most spooktacular time of the year.  
A time when all manner of creatures goes scurry into the night. 

Granted most of these so-called creatures are just kids on the hunt for candy. While others prefer to dress up  
and attend parties or festival's among friends. 

It's always a bad idea to leave your costume shopping for the very last minute. A decision that Nala the obnoxious boxom red head woman would soon come to regret.  
She had agreed to attend a private adult film stars Halloween themed pool party at the Los Angeles Heathrow hotel. There they will also debut her newest adult film "Thick n Treat"

Nala was a perfectionist so you can only imagine the kind of costume she was after.  
After going through a dozen Halloween thrift store she still hasn't found the type of costume she was after. She glanced worringly at her watch. 

"Damn it!" She cried out in frustration. 

The party begins within an hour and she still doesn't have a costume. At this point, Nala just didn't care what she had on. She decided to stop at the next costume shop she came by and buy whatever they had to offer. 

As she drove her motorcycle across town she noticed just how quiet and abandoned the streets where. Luckily she found a small costume shop nearby. 

 

She stepped inside and she saw just how old and dusty the place was. It looked as if nobody had shopped there in years.

"Do my ears deceive me? an old elderly woman dressed up in a cheap witch costume stepped out from the counter "A customer how wonderful. Welcome to my shop how can I help you?"

"Oh boy" Nala sighed "Look, I'm in a real hurry and I'm looking for the sexiest Halloween costume you got. have any left? Nala asked. 

 

The old woman smiled instantly faded. It disgusted her to think such a pretty woman like that would like to wear something so revolting. Then again sexy Halloween costumes were all the rage nowadays, so she had to go along with the flow if she wanted to keep her business up to float. 

"I should have a few left" she and pointed towards a section in the shop. 

"Shit, there better be. I'm surprised to find anything fancy in this dump" Nala said As she made her way to the direction the shopkeeper directed. 

 

Nala failed to notice her party invitation falling out of her pocket. The old Shopkeeper picked it up and examined it out of spite. 

"Hello, sexy. You have been formally invited to attend the most hottest Halloween party of all time." The old woman read quietly to herself "Come meet the well-renowned stars in the adult film industry" She continued "Big girls only! Dress code: Sexy costumes! Note! All attendees must bring their own pool toys!"

The old woman frowned not only was her first client in a long time a rude bitch she was also a disgusting porn star. She wasn't usually the type to judge other people and their lifestyle but this woman was clearly stretching her strings.

Nala tossed costumes left and right as she struggled to find a perfect costume "Harley Quinn? too mainstream, Bride of Frankenstein? too old, a generic vampire costume?!? for fuck's sake you old hag don't you have anything else?" Nala yelled out in anger and frustration. 

The old shopkeeper tried her best to keep her cool. For all the years she had run her shop she's never met anybody just as rude as stubborn as Nala.  
For this occasion, had saved a very special costume for just the right type of costumer. She took in a deep breath and smiled "I do believe I might have one costume left out in the back." 

 

When the shopkeeper returned she pulled out a rather dusty package. She blew the dust away to reveal a Mortal Kombat 9 Mileena costume "This was the only costume I could find and I do believe it also might be just your size"

Nala shrugged "Not bad, I guess that will do for now," She said as she rudely snatched the package from the shopkeeper's hands and headed towards the register. 

"Don't you want to try that on first honey?" The shopkeeper smiled. 

Nala hesitated she really didn't want to as she was running out of time. Then again she didn't want to embarrass herself for wearing a horrible costume either. 

"umm, Sure." Nala replied as she headed into a dresser. 

 

"So how does it feel? Don't be shy let me see" The old woman spoke. 

Nala groaned as she got out of the dressing room "Damn thing is too tight" she said as she made her way to a full-body mirror. 

"Too tight? oh, I doubt that would be a problem for a woman in your profession" The old woman joked. 

Nala found that odd how the old hag knew what she did for a living. Then again it might have just been a lucky guess.

 

As Nala looked herself in the mirror she was genuinely surprised to see just well the costume looked on her "Well I'll be damn, This actually looks pretty good" 

The shopkeeper smiled with a delish grin as she knew this was her moment to shine "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that my dear. That costume just doesn't fit your body type" 

Nala turned around in utter shock and faced the woman "The fuck did you say?"

The old shopkeeper showed Nala the box art in the costumes package "I happen to remember Mileena having a rather big rack" She then pulled out Nala's ticket "You couldn't be able to attend your party. Your invitation clearly stated that big girls are only allowed." 

Nala became furious."I'm plenty big you bitch!" She reached over and tried to grab the invitation from the shopkeepers' crippely hands.

The shopkeeper pulled way and replied "But not big enough. Luckily for you I'm here to help" She smiled and pulled out a magic wand from her pocket. 

She used her magic to spin Nala around in place. The witch then placed some magical lipgloss on her lips. Nala's spinning came to a halt and she became instantly dizzy.  
Nala was now facing the mirror and could see the old hag walking towards her behind. 

What happened next completely caught her off guard. "What the fuck?!?" Nala cried out as she felt two wet lips coming in contact with her rear. "What did you do you crazy bitch?" 

The witch just cackled to herself "Oh you'll see soon enough" She then used her wand to freeze Nala's feet to the ground. 

Nala closed her eyes and tried to comprehend everything that was happening around her.  
For the longest of a time, she grew up believing Magic and witches are not real. Even so, she was frozen in fear. 

As Nala carefully opened her eyes and looked herself in the mirror she was relieved that she still looked the same.  
"Ha! guess your little trick didn't work after all," Nala said to the witch in a cocky manner. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that dear. All the commotion seems to be happening behind you" The witch replied before slapping her ass. 

Nala's heart sank as she felt the witches slap that echoed across the shop. Nala looked behind her to see two huge mounds jiggling and growing. She screamed in horror "My ass! What the fuck have you done to my beautiful ass?"

 

"Well, if you hadn't been such an ass to me you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you," The witch remarked. 

 

Nala sunk her hands deep into her growing flesh and tried her best to stop the swelling. Her butt cheeks must have been at least the size of two beach balls. They felt just as big as they looked. Nala let out a quiet moan as she could feel her the costume's sexy underwear starting to slip deep inside her expanding crack. It wasn't long until her hips began to swell larger and thicker to accompany her growing behind. 

"what's the matter dear not big enough?" The Witch asked in a sarcastic tone. 

 

"Not big enough?!? These things are fucking huge. How the hell am I supposed to find slim luxurious pants that fit me now?" Nala remarked as she tried desperately to pull out her underwear from within huge hippo butt. 

"Oh, that's the least of your problems. Could you imagine finding a toilet seat big enough to fit a caboose of that size? That is of course if you could fit through a door frame that is." The witch brought out in a joking manner. 

It was then that she realized just how drastically her life is going to change. She can kiss goodbye to her career as a slim sexy pornstar. If she kept growing any larger she could soon find herself in those revolting BBW videos. Nala started to panic and tried to free herself from the witches clutches but her feet were still stuck to the floor. 

 

"You're not leaving until I decide you're big enough!" The witch said pointing her wand.

Nala could only look in the mirror in horror as her body continued to swell out. She looked a lot chubbier than usual. she had a small pot belly was poking out if her costumes seams. Her arms were a lot thicker than they had been just moments ago. Her hips surpassed the size of her rear and were at least 40 inches wide and 70 inches thick. She looked down at her chest that was now rapidly expanding. 

"what the hell" Nala cried out as she grabbed her breasts. 

"It's about time those knockers started growing!" the witch said jokingly. 

 

Nala's hands latched onto her breasts as they started growing outward in front of her. She watched in horror as her nice firm breasts swelled out and ballooned in front of her. It didn't take long until her skimpy outfit was starting to give in to her growing weight. Her nipples grow full and round as they poked out from the side of her small bra. Before she knew it her breasts just became a pair of triple Z boobs. Her costume finally gave in and flop out in all of their big bouncing glory.

"Now that's that's more like it," The Witch said as she eyed Nala's big bouncing boobs. 

Nala struggled to adjust her balance with the newly gaining weight. Her hands sank into her tit flesh as she tried to keep her back straight. "Damn things are a real pain in the back" Nala moaned. 

The witch slapped Nala's ass "Well it's a good thing you have fat posterior to keep you balanced" 

 

As Nala's breast reached the size of two bouncy yoga balls the witch decided to commence in her next phase of her plan.  
She reached over to the side and grabbed a paint bucket and a brush. Nala was genuinely confused as to what the witch was doing next. She walked up in front of her. Nala's body shivered as the wet brush came in contact with her skin. The Witch began to write something on her stomach. Nala could not see what exactly as her huge heavy boobs were blocking her view. The witch then decided to write something under her boobs as well. 

"Now the real fun can begin," The witch said to herself as grabbed her wand and pointed it at Nala.

 

As the witch cast her spell Nala immediately felt her whole body turned in to rubber and began to fill with air.  
She couldn't believe it her whole body was inflating just like a freaking cartoon character. Lucky for her that her legs were still mounted heavily onto the ground or else she would have no doubt floated off into the ceiling. As her arms became thicker she could feel yet again her costume coming apart. Air began to fill Nala's head. She no longer had the ability to speak as her inflated cheeks and puffed up lips prevented her in doing so. All she could do was let out faint mumbles. 

As she looked herself in the mirror she had to have been the biggest woman she herself had ever seen. At this luck, she couldn't even land a job BBW actress. 

Her breast resembled more of a balloon than they did a boob. They continued to inflate and expand until they came in contact with the cold glass mirror in front of her. As her breast made contact they let out a loud rubbery squeak sound. Nala truly felt like a living balloon at that point. She placed her hands on her fleshy balloons. She felt them stretching out her fingers and pushing against the mirror. Her boobs where at least the size of two golf carts. 

As more air was continuing to make its way in it would be only a matter of time when said trapped air inside her would struggle to finds its way out. 

Her huge oversized nipples let out a loud hissing noise as they started to deflate. It was such an odd sensation, to say the least. Nala was just glad the air is making its way out somehow. 

The witch was not pleased by this so she used her magic to place clamps on her nipples to prevent the air from escaping. 

 

Her stomach started to inflate rapidly. Nala's vision was now completely covered by her tits that were forced to move up due to her growing gut. 

Nala's ass continued to balloon out wider and further, knocking down shelves and display objects in its path. Her ass grew to match the size and scale of her massive boobs. And just like her breast Nala's ass also found a way to release trapped within her. In the form of ferocious loud farts. 

"Damn girl what the hell have you been eating," the witch said as she made her way towards her ass. 

To Nala's surprise, the witch spread open Nala's gargantuan ass cheeks to reveal a huge bloated gassy rectum. "I'm pleased to see your whole body is effected well to your inflated state," the witch said as she looked into the fish girls ghastly rear. "I'm no plumber but I sure know a thing or two about plugging holes" she continued as she used her magic to plug Nala's fart box with a huge oversized bottle cork. Nala's eyes widen with surprise as the witch shoved the vile object inside her. 

The Witch stepped to the side to marvel her balloon's size and girth. It was dawning on her that Nala's blowing body would soon take hold of all the space in her small little shop. 

"I suppose it's time to get some fresh air," the witch said as she used her wand to free Nala's feet from the ground. 

Nala was relieved she was finally free to move freely. She tried turning towards the door as much as her inflating assets could let her. Even though her body was light as a feather she still struggles to keep her Balance. It didn't help the fact that her whole body took two-thirds of the shop's actual size. With each passing step, her body groaned and squeaked like a large tight balloon. 

As Nala made it to the door her worst fears came to pass. 

"What's the matter, dear? are you too fat to fit through?" the witch cackled. 

Nala's bloated stomach at first just grazed the side of the door frames. She tried her best to push her way through but was met at the realization that it was an impossible task. The witch walked forth and grabbed her broom "We're getting out one way or another" she said before smacking Nala's jiggly inflated ass with her old broom. 

"MUMMMG!!..MMMG" was all Nala could muster. As the crazy witch pounded her squeaky derriere. Nala felt her body muster its way out inch by inch from the cracking doorframe. Nala could hardly see a thing as her balloon boobs where blocking her vision. Never the less she pulled down her rubbery chest with all her might and saw a small opening in the door frame. With much pain and precision, Nala was able to squeeze each of her funbags freely out into the cold open air. It wasn't long until she managed to free her arms and head as well in the process. All that remained of her inside the small wretched shop was her fat bubbly rear. 

 

With each passing push, tug and slam Nala's balloon body stretched and squeaked louder and louder until it echoed across the empty streets. The witch was starting to get tired from all the swinging. She took a moment for herself to catch her breath. She watched in amusement as Nala's big fat butt cheeks glowed bright red after the rapid beating. 

"No amount of "Assprin" will fix the pain in the ass you have been tonight" The witch joked. 

Nala felt so ashamed and embarrassed of her huge inflated state. She was thankful that the streets were empty. She so desperately craved freedom. Her motorcycle stood just five feet away from her. It was so close yet so far. 

After some debate, the witch came to the conclusion that Nala's dumper was just too damn big and too well stuck between cracking doorframes. She would have to use an alternative method to free her inflated toy. 

The Witch took a deep breath and pushed up her sleeves as she approached the balloon woman's fat fanny. She dug her hands deep into the two rubbery mounds of pink flesh and reached for the crock. With a single grab, all hell broke loose. 

Nala could feel the air within her depleting from her behind. The witch was instantly pushed back inside her shop as the loud powerful wind escaped from the gaping swollen hole within the woman's jiggling posterior. 

As she broke wind she was able to break herself free. Nala flew out of the shop bumping into her bike and slamming into a wall. She had no control over her inflated body as she flew across the street. 

 

The Witch quickly got up from the ground and raced after Nala with her flying broom. Luckily for her, she was able to follow Nala's trail as the cloud of smelly smoke was clearly visible. 

Nala was now flying through the city center. Hundreds of bystanders stopped and watched as the huge balloon creature flew by them. The ones who were lucky were able to capture Nala's inflated terror on video. It soon became a viral hit. 

"big booby store mascot on the loose" was what the video was called. 

 

Nala's flight came to an end as she felt a vile object flying inside her cheeks and plugging her rear. 

"Where do you think you're going? The witch cackled as she flew closer towards Nala" we have a party to attend to"

Nala eyes widened "Party?!? She can't be serious. I can't go there looking like this!" She thought to herself in fear. 

 

The witch Used her magic so Nala could float in the same direction beside her. As they approached the Heathrow hotel Nala finally got a good long look at her from the reflection of the hotel many windows. And what she saw terrified her.  
She was humongous. Nala had to have been the size of a small hot air balloon. Her breast as round as a balloon and the size of a weather balloon. Her knockers were accompanied by two bowling ball sized nipples. Nothing can be compared to her ass which was double the size of her breast and as wide as her big belly. 

Nala was now also able to read what the witch had painted on her stomach and the lower portion of her breasts.

"Happy Halloween!! Costumes and decorations 40% off At IMAGINARIUM. Sponsored by Nala the bloated fat bitch!"

"A mascot?!? I can't believe that fucking hag used my body and image to sell her shit" Nala thought to herself in anger. 

 

As they floated higher and the music became louder. Nala could only count the seconds before her career was at its end, and there mere moments when she is made a laughing stock. 

"This is it dear, Ready for your big debut?" The witch said to Nala jokingly. 

 

Up at the rooftop, the party was at its peak and the scent of alcohol was ever so present in the air.  
it was a Halloween gathering unlike any other as the adult movie stars mingled among themselves and found their own way of having a fun time. 

When you are invited to a party like this you can expect to have a great time. You can also expect there to be a lot of drinking, loud music as well as some casual private sex among party goes. 

But what they did not expect however was to be greeted by a huge female balloon that was hovering above them. The music instantly stopped as everyone gazed at the fat balloon girl. 

"Dude, look at the size of those boobs" one of the male party goes said in a drunken haze. 

"That can't be real. It's just a mascot" 

"I don't care if its real or not this thing's fucking hilarious" 

 

It wasn't until one of Nala's film producers came to the realization that the huge balloon they see before them was, in fact, the same Nala he had worked with "It can't be. Is that Nala?

"Holy shit dude your right. It is her. What a cow" A partygoer remarked before laughing. 

"Look at the size of her fat ass"

Nala felt so embarrassed. it was Just as Nala feared she was being mocked and ridiculed. People were laughing and pointing at her as well as taking pictures. Some where even throwing empty beer bottles at her. The men formed a human pyramid so they could climb up on top of her. Only to fall down into the pool. 

The witch waved her wand to cast a spell on her self. With a puff of smoke, the witch had turned 40 years younger and sexier. She had long black hair and big juicy lips, a pair of DD breast and an ample tush. The witch lowered herself towards the party and handed the ticket to the person in the stand. 

Everyone had their eyes and attention on her. The witch smiled and spoke "Halloween is a time of wonder and terror. I've shown my trick and now it's time I gave you all a treat" She waved her wand at Nala and cast another spell on her. Nala felt her body being filled up with some unknown substance. She was also being rotated so her head was up towards the sky. Leaving her huge moon's pointed towards the rooftop.

The witch then popped out the plug within the balloon girls rear with a swiff of her wand. Nala rocketed up towards the sky as the body began to deflate once more. But this time as she was deflating she was shooting out sweets, candies and all sorts of Halloween treats out of her balloon booty, all over the city. 

People all of all ages looked in amazement as candy was falling from the sky. It was truly a Halloween miracle.

Nala was beginning to feel her body shrinking down. The remainder of her Halloween costume flew off as her assets became smaller. She was running out of gas and was now plummeting towards the ground. Nala closed her eyes as she knew what was about to happen next. 

To her surprise, she landed on a wet watery surface which also happens to have broken her fall. She opened her eyes and was greeted to the moon shining above her. Nala was happy to be alive and away from that crazy bitch. She tried to move her body but nothing happened. It was now that she began to panic and came to the realization that her whole body was just as flat and thin as paper. 

 

"Hey, I found one! it's deflated tough" a man said as he swam towards Nala. He was about to grab her until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hand's off! That's my pool toy actually" the woman wearing a witch costume said as she approached Nala.

 

Nala couldn't believe it. She landed straight back into the hotel's pool party. The witch smiled and grabbed Nala.  
She cast a spell on her that caused Nala's body to morph into a pool toy. The sly witch also wanted to make sure the air would stay inside her this time. Nala squealed as she felt her nipples, rectum, and vagina vanish all tougher from her body.

The witch took a deep breath and blew into Nala's mouth. Slowly but steadily Nala's body began to inflate once more.  
Her ass was first to inflate and grew to the size of two yoga balls. Her legs got pushed back to the side of her bloated ass cheeks. Nala's nippleless breast blew up to the size of beach balls. her inflated hands laid nested across her chest. She was not fully inflated and ready to play. 

The witch jumped on top of Nala and rested her head against the fish woman's round soft pooper. 

"Attention everyone, get comfy and relax for the premiere of "Thick n Treat" Nala's producer yelled out. 

 

Nala mumbled in agony and anger. The witch placed her finger on her lips "Ssssshhh the movie is starting"

 

THE END!!


End file.
